vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash (Barry Allen) (Post-Crisis)
Summary Barry Allen is The Flash, the fastest man alive. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. His position is a legacy in the Flash Family, successor to the original Jay Garrick and predecessor to Wally West. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 4-C Name: Flash/Barry Allen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: Probably in his 40s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Intangibility/phasing (limited), Time Travel, Accelerated Healing, Enhanced information processing, Flight, Can create energy constructs, Vortex creations (by rotating his arms at fast speeds, he can create gust of wind or tornados), Speed Force Aura (can use this from protect others from harsh conditions associated with mach speeds), can share the speed force with others (allowing them to run alongside him at equal speeds), Attack Potency: Likely Star level (He has not been shown as able to perform the Infinite Mass Punch, but has displayed the requirements to do so) Speed: At least FTL travel speed, Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Can perceive events that last for less than an attosecond) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High, Barry have rarely shown to be tired after running at high speeds for a long time. Range: Planetary Intelligence: High, is a forensic scientist and has great deducing skills and can even think at the speed of light. Weaknesses: Can get easily overwhelmed, emotional, and depressed. Barry can also get cut off from the Speed Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's afterimages are also construct creations. *'Flight:' Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities, they are always faster on their feet. *'Phasing:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Sharing the Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. *'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. *'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run, reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flash Characters Category:Tier 4